All Wedding's Eve
by SnapDragon9999
Summary: Most people think that the night of the wedding is when a couple can have some sexy fun. But Hermione and Draco are not like normal couples. Night before the wedding. Quick one shot fluff fic- Enjoy


I awoke in the bed... completely naked. A soft silk blanket covered me and I could feel the warmth coming from the fire. Wrapping the blanket around my body I rose. I stretched newly formed knots in my back and felt some pain in my groin area. The floor was cold and my bare feet felt soft on the harsh stone. My surroundings were decadent and opulent, everything screamed money.

Suddenly I felt a hand wrapped around my waist, followed by an arm which loped itself across my body. It felt strong and muscular, holding me tightly but delicately like a piece of fragile glass too valuable to be touched. Lips touched by neck, sucking the soft skin and a tongue licked the skin softly.

'Hello, my love. How did you sleep?' I smiled as his deep, masculine voice seeped deep inside my body making me shiver from my toes to my head.

'Well I was having a rather peaceful evening when I was rudely interrupted.'

'Oh really and who,' He turned me round in his arms. 'was had the audacity to interrupt my beautiful bride in her slumber?' His eyes shone so brightly I could hardly help but indulge in his games.

'Oh this terrible man, who even has the gale to consider himself a gentleman.' I throw myself back onto the bed as soon as he loosens his grip around my body, I let the sheet drop slightly so that it is not as tightly pulled around my body and I open my legs slightly hoping that the look I have created is effective.

'What a brute? What would you like me to do about this person?' He crawled forward on his hands and knees, placing a leg in between mine making them open slightly more. I wanted to moan knowing what would come next, however I stay quiet as I hope that our foreplay can continue.

'I'm afraid you can't do anything about this person, for I love him and I do believe I'm going to marry him.' I kiss his chest, running my tongue along his collarbone and place a small, tender kiss over his heart.

'How could you marry such a scoundrel? I believe you're too good for a man like that.' He begins to place butterfly kisses along my neck, up my ear and tugs my ear lobe between his teeth.

'Oh, I couldn't leave him. He's ruined me for any other man, to abandon him would be to never have sex again.' Wrapping my arms around his shoulders I drag my nails across his back, his muscles tense and taunt I groan in anticipation.

'Oh so is that what this is Granger? You're only marrying me for my body, for the sex... Well maybe I don't want to marry you anymore.' He scowls at me in mock anger before I kiss him forcefully, letting my tongue out of my mouth to lick his lip and he opens immediately letting my tongue into his mouth. We battle with our tongues and I moan into his mouth.

'Darling... do you think I'm capable of such cruelty?' I bite his lip and tug it slightly before running my hands across his chest tweaking his pecks, letting my nails graze his skin. However, suddenly I'm on my back, my wrists beneath his hands as he pins me to the bed, my arms at the headboard of the bed and he rubs his cock against my clit and I groan.

'Oh I am sure that you are capable however it does seem that you have forgotten...,' Malfoy looks me right in the eye before leaning down to whisper in my ear, 'I am equally capable of cruelty.' And with that he casts a sticking charm on my arm and I'm completely stuck, helpless, powerless in the face of his strength.

Dragging his hand across my body lazily he begins to trace circles on my stomach, kissing here and there. I thrust upwards, wanting more. He leans down grinning up at me before he dips his tongue in my belly button, continuing his path of kisses, sucking and licking before he's right in front of my pussy. Pushing his finger inside me, I strain upwards wanting it hard. I begin to find a rhythm fucking myself on his hand, taking my pleasure into my own hands. He adds another finger and I increase the speed of my thrusting then he pulls his hand away.

'Nooo... please Draco... love... I need_' He stops me by pressing his lips tightly against mine, sucking my tongue, showing me exactly what he will do to my clit.

'Do you know what I want?' He kisses me again, softly, barely there.

'N.. N... No.' I can barely let a word out I feel so much. His hands trailing across my body scorching me with their heat, his lips on mine, his tongue in my mouth, bodies pressed together.

'I,' Kiss 'Want' Kiss 'You, to say that you're mine. That you belong to me and only me.' He trails a finger across my clit and puts it in slightly before pulling it out, waiting for a response.

'What do you say Granger? I don't like to be kept waiting' He thrusts two fingers back into me.

'I'm yours.' He speeds up his thrusting, running his other hand across my body going up, gripping my hands. I feel another finger added and I can't stand it anymore, tightening around his fingers I cum as he groans before pulling out his finger to give it one small lick before putting it back in again- thrusting with such vigour that I think I could burst.

'Who do you belong to you?' Suddenly he pulls his hand out and I whimper before I feel the presence of his cock at my opening, which he thrusts inside with one powerful push. Then begins our dance of passion push, pull, shove, bite, kiss... Over and over again.

'WHO DO YOU BELONG TO GRANGER?' I'm in a delirium of passion, and I can't understand anything beyond his body and the way he makes me feel.

'YOU, I belong to you.' I cry out in desire and I feel the sticking charm leave my arms which I immediately wrap around Draco as he holds my hips thrusting like a man starved of sex. I feel his balls tighten as my walls tighten around his cock, my vice-like grip holding him.

'MINE.' He practically roars it throughout our room, before coming inside me while I feel my orgasm wash across me... heated from the inside out by him, his body, this passion we share. And we collapse on each other, thoroughly exhausted. Wrapped in each other's arms the world seems complete, like nothing could make me more happy at this precise moment.

'We should head back to our rooms, I think Molly and your Mother would kill both of us if they knew you'd snuck me away like this.' I kiss his sweaty warm forehead, as I feel his arms tighten around me.

'Why should they be annoyed it's just a stupid tradition?' He grumbles

'It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, what if we get a divorce in years to come because you jinxed it.' I laugh as he tightens his arms and looks me in the eyes deeply.

'Baby, there's no way I'm getting rid of you. You're stuck with me for life now... Or officially tomorrow.' He smiles letting his lips descend upon mine.

'Until death do us part.' I laugh as he tickles me and I smile at my fiancé.

'No, we'll be together beyond death because nothing can separate us.' Kissing him deeply, I let myself melt into the kiss- who cares if we get into trouble.

* * *

Meanwhile...

'Molly, do you think Draco's snuck Hermione out yet?' Narcissa Malfoy said as she enjoyed her cup of tea as she and Molly Weasley finished on last minute preparations for tomorrow's wedding.

'Most likely, your son never did care for the rules.' Molly tied the last bow around the table decorations.

'No he didn't but then again he's not smart enough to think about how not to get caught.'

'Do you think we should let them think they've gotten away with it?' Molly queers as she raises an eyebrow towards Narcissa.

'Yes, let them enjoy thinking that they've outwitted us. It'll be a nice story for them to tell.'

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you've enjoyed and review! Let me know what you think.


End file.
